


A hard day at work

by Bender_is_kick_ass



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bender_is_kick_ass/pseuds/Bender_is_kick_ass
Summary: It's a search for the missing the CEO, but she's in the last place they expect





	A hard day at work

“Where is she!” Varrick yelled, throwing his arms in the air dramatically. “We’ve tried everywhere, her office, her home, her other home, Air temple island. How can she just disappear? We have so much work to do!”  
“Maybe she’s doing something important, and needs to be left alone?” Zhu Li said, trying to calm her frantic husband.  
“This can’t wait Zhu Li! It’s a matter of life a death!”  
“I really don’t think the decision of red or black aprons for the company, counts as a ‘life or death’ matter, Varrick.”  
“Of course it is! If I pick the wrong colour, our staff will be mad, mad staff leads to less work, which will eventually lead to a coup, and before you know it Future Industries is burning to the ground!” Zhu Li rolled her eyes.  
“I think you may have read too much into it, Varrick.” Varrick grumbled.  
“It’s not my fault the CEO can’t- WAIT! There you are!” Varrick almost screamed, as he saw the young CEO emerge from the bathroom. She jumped, and turned to face them, quickly trying to smooth out her creased skirt.  
“Ow, Varrick, Zhu Li. Can I help you?” Asami said, trying and failing to keep her voice calm. Zhu Li raised an eyebrow at the flustered CEO, while Varrick, as his usual oblivious self, continued talking.  
“Can you help us! Asami, we’ve been looking for hours!”  
“20 minutes.” Zhu Li corrected.  
“About a life or death situation. Life or death, Sato!” He yelled. Asami arched an eyebrow.  
“Life or death?” Asami asked.  
“What colour the aprons should be.” Zhu Li informed. Asami rolled her eyes.  
“Seriously Varrick? Order what ever colour you want.” Asami went to walk away, when something dawned on Varrick.  
“Wait, aside from the very important issue of the aprons, where were you? We looked all over for you.”  
“Ow, you know. Just the bathroom.” Asami said, a blush creeping up on her checks.  
“For 20 minutes?”  
“Um, well, you see- “As if on cue, a dishevelled Korra came out of the bathroom, het top was on backwards, her hair was ruffled and there was lipstick all over her.  
“Asami, its been five minutes, why are you…” Varrick cleared his throat, Korra looked over at Varrick and Zhu Li, a blush plastered on her face.  
Everything went deadly quiet, everyone seemed to find the floor incredible interesting.  
“So, should we just pretend this didn’t happen? Good, come on Zhu Li.” The duo left faster than a response could be made.  
This left Korra and Asami, both blushing from head to toe.  
“See Kora, I told you people would get suspicious.”  
“Well, when’s your next meeting?” Korra asked, smirking.  
“In 25 minutes. Kora no…” Korra gave Asami her best puppy dog eyes. Asami sighed.  
“I hate you.”  
“You looooove me.”  
“Agree to disagree.”


End file.
